Style Manual
This is a Style Manual for editors of the Ouran High School Host Club Wiki. Welcome editor! What follows are suggestions to help prevent arguments about how the Wiki should be run. If you're new, just do your best. Inevitably, errors happen. If they do, an admin will nicely let you know, make the necessary correction (or ask you to do so) and on we go. These guidelines have been devised to keep things organized and make the Wiki look its best. Feedback is encouraged on the comment section. This page will be locked so only admins can edit. Please discuss the changes you would like to see with the admin. 'Comments' Grammar= When adding comments, please use proper grammer and try to use proper punctuation. If an admin sees a comment that doesn't have it then they will probably edit it to make it easier to understand. : Plz u just sed was that y she didnt go and see Tim loke OMG |-| Spamming= No advertising other sites. The comment will automatically be deleted and a warning message will be posted on your wall. : Please support http://www.randomnameIjustmadeup.com I've already completed the game and began supporting this wiki. |-| Language/Insults= No swearing or name calling. It still counts if you leave out a letter or use a different symbol. : Tim you're such a fucin a$$ wh0le. Sh*t you make me furious!!! |-| Reply= When replying to a comment, please press reply. Don't answer above. |-| References= If you reference a character from another series, please link to their wiki page so everyone can tell what you're talking about. : Wow! And looks so much like Miku from Vocaloid!~ 'Visuals' Visuals are an important feature in any article. Visuals include photos, screencaps, videos and gifs. *The visual uploaded must be official from either from the anime, manga, live action or game. Fan art is discouraged as it may infringe on copyright, unless it's your own artwork on your personal profile or blog. **Personal pictures of yourself or of something unrelated to Ouran High School Host Club should not be uploaded to pages on the wiki. These pictures may be used on your personal profile or blog. *When adding visuals to this wiki, please do not upload them with no intent of using them. This spams the Photo section with unneccesary data. Unused photos will be deleted. Duplicate photos will be deleted. This is to conserve bandwidth and reduce redundancy. Every photo on the wiki can be searched by clicking on it, viewing its name, then adding it to any other page. Please use existing images. *Make sure that the name is appropriate to the picture. For example, if you upload a picture of Kyoya, the picture's name shouldn't be svjgfvasdkhfhgaksdbgakjsdkj.png, it should be Kyoya.png, or something similar (like Kyoya2.png.). This makes the photo easier to search and makes it relevant. This also ensures that duplicates are harder to upload. *Placeholders should always be deleted. *Images added should be of good quality without any identifying logos from another website (commercial or fan-based). If the photo has such information on it, crop it out if possible. *All pictures should be png or jpg. *Galleries that include images from multiple sources should be laid out in clusters: anime, manga, drama, game. *Captions are not required, but can be helpful to identify people, places and things. If you use a quote as a caption, it should be accurate to at least one source. *Videos and gifs belong in the Videos section of the wiki. Vids and gifs posted elsewhere will be deleted. *The main picture in the character template should have the face of the character, preferably close up. It should not have any other characters in it and also have the character looking at the viewer with a closed mouth and a neutral expression. 'Categories' Categories can always be added on the bottom of the page by clicking on the 'add category' button. The Wiki is divided into categories in which the character, item, location, etc is relevant. :*'Please do not'' add new categories before asking an admin.' :*'Do not add categories that are unneccessary. This counts as spam and you will be warned.' Other Rules *This wiki is only for canon information. We do not include fanon characters or information. Information that is not canon may be placed on the member's profile page or blogs, which are personal. Character Names Policy '''IMPORTANT NOTE: As of November 25, 2013, this wiki will adopt the romanized name spellings as used by Viz Media.' See below for changeovers: All Suous will become Suohs. Kyouya Ootori will become Kyoya Ootori. Takashi will become Mori (except if expressed in direct quotations or titles). Mitsukuni will become Honey (except if expressed in direct quotations or titles). Ryouji becomes Ryoji. Tohru becomes Toru. Please see Viz Media's spellings for accuracy. If a character has a non-Japanese name, the English spelling will be used (therefore, if a character in the Japanese version is called ボブ , then his name in English will be Bob, not Bobu. Also please note that Japanese honorifics are not used with names; therefore, when writing about Tamaki, you do not say Tamaki-senpai unless it's a direct quote by one of the characters. Also note that we use the English system for name order as seen on the Character Profile Page; therefore, it would be Kyoya Ootori, not Ootori Kyoya. Grammar and Spelling Policies Being an American dubbed series, this wiki uses American grammar and spelling. There are many online American dictionaries for spelling guidance. An excellent style guide for proper language usage may be found at Purdue University's online writing lab. http://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/ It's clear, concise and accurate. Of special note are the sections regarding comma usage, semi-colon usage, and double versus single quotation marks, as these are typically the trickiest punctuation marks to use correctly. Trivia Trivia is a place where obscure ''information or insights may be posted. It should not repeat information available elsewhere on the wikia. Two examples: (From anime chapter 19) - Tamaki wears a crown-shaped brooch on the left lapel of his shirt. (From anime chapter 1) - The brand of instant coffee, "Hescafe," parodies a real-life brand called "Nescafe." Quotes Quotations should be listed in' bold type''' without quotation marks. The speaker should be noted following the quote (italicized) and if directed at a particular person(s), this should be noted before the quote (preceded by "to"), if known. Also, please indicate the source of the quote as (D) for anime-dubbed, (S) for anime-subbed or (M) for manga. For example: (to Ayanokoji) Haruhi is not that kind of man. ''-Tamaki'' (D) See also *Wikia help Category:Community Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance